Inuyasha, La historia se escribirá de nuevo
by CaramelApples
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si las hechos dieran un giro diferente?


Era muy tarde por la noche y bajo un sedal levemente iluminado por únicamente la luz de las estrellas, reinaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, algo que en la época de las guerras civiles en el Japón antiguo no era un buen augurio, pues se decía que cuando el bosque calla es por que pretende devorarse cualquier criatura que habite en él... No podía siquiera sentirse el resonar titileante de los llamadores de ángeles nocturnos que se encontraban en las aldeas cercanas, el viento comenzaba a tomar cuerpo lentamente atrayendo las malas noticias por doquier, nadie se atrevería a salir y mucho menos a llamar la atención aquella noche, las mujeres cerraban los enormes ventanales de madera robusta que permitían la única fuente de aire fresco e iluminación a sus hogares con el simple echo de no ser vistas, quitaban sus campanillas de la suerte y encerraban a sus animales en los graneros, ésta era una noche para quedarse dentro y no salir.

Claro, nadie excepto Inuyasha quien elevaba la voz de manera exasperante riñendo con su joven acompañante quien deseaba tomarse la noche libre para ir a ver a su abuelo herido.

_¡Kagome no puedes irte! ¡El viejo no se cortó la mano fue solo un rasguño! Creo que lo estás sobre consintiendo... -Exclamó furioso el semidemonio-

_¡Inuyasha no hables así! Mi abuelo es una persona mayor... Aun que sea solo un rasguño es muy doloroso para él a su edad, además las personas de mi época no son tan resistentes como las que encontramos aquí, iré a ver a mi abuelo y ayudaré a Sota con sus exámenes ¡No se te ocurra detenerme!

_¿¡Ah si!? -Gritó con fuerza Inuyasha quién al mismo tiempo se precipitaba con fuerza sobre el pozo devorador de huesos para tapar su ingreso- ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí!

_¡Hum! ¡Si eso quieres! -La pelinegra levanto su índice de forma demandante y en cuando el hanyou se dio cuenta de la treta hizo su mayor esfuerzo para intentar silenciar a la joven, fallando de manera devastadora- ¡ABAJO Inuyasha!

Tras aquella maniobra el de cabellos plateados fue aventado con tanta fuerza en contra de su voluntad al interior del pozo que el cruce temporal que normalmente emitía una tenue luz en tonos violetas se convirtió en un fuerte haz estruendoso de luces relampagueantes que solo duraron un segundo, luego con total tranquilidad y delicadeza la joven estudiante asomó un pie dentro del pozo y saludó con cordialidad a sus compañeros, que observaban atónitos y algos asustados la escena.

-¡Nos vemos en tres días, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara!-

Claro que la joven estudiante sabía que su querida amiga Sango también estaba pasando por un duro momento, su excelencia había escuchado que en el noreste de ese bosque se encontraba una aldea pueblerina habitada solo por mujeres quienes tienen la reputación de ser muy hermosas, dicen los hombres que visitaban aquella aldea que el cuerpo de las musas que lo habitaban era digno de contemplar, con curvas minuciosamente marcadas que podían dejarse ver levemente por encima de los delicados y finos vestidos, en aquel lugar el aroma de las flores de loto inundaban las fauces de los campos que la rodeaban, las mujeres tenían la piel de una suave muñeca de porcelana que pareciese estar talladas a mano, sus labios rojisos y carnosos dejando ver un alejo de tonos color durazno que paseaban con delicadeza la lechosa tes, sus cabellos eran tan largos y negros que eran comparados con el encanto nocturnos de los valles occidentales dando una imagen de papiros que solo se podría imaginar un hombre al leer una historia contada por viajeros.

Por supuesto que aquel rumor llegó a los oídos del pícaro monje quien tomó rumbo sin siquiera esperar a sus compañeros y era por este motivo que la exterminadora de monstruos no podía disimular su enfado, claro que sus compañeros solo la observaban de reojo pues cuando se enojaba hasta las piedras temblaban, Kagome giró levemente su rostro y le otorgó una amable sonrisa tratando de aliviar aquella inquietud que se apoderaba del corazón de la morocha.

_Sango... -Dijo en un tono bajo y suave- Ya volverá, te prometo que mañana por la mañana envío a Inuyasha a buscarlo, mientras tanto trata de descansar, ha sido un día largo y necesitas fuerzas, mañana nos encargaremos de él.

Luego la joven se aventó con suavidad dentro del pozo dejando atrás solo una Sango triste y desanimada con el rostro cabizbajo y sus puños apretados, la escena trasmitía dolor a sus los dos pequeños acompañantes que quedaban con ella.

_Oye, Sango... -El silencio que se había apoderado del lugar se quebrantó con la vocecita del pequeño Shippou quien intentaba consolar a su amiga- No te dejes atormentar ¡Cuando vuelva le daremos su merecido! Este Miroku no sabe como tratar a las mujeres. -Refunfuñó por lo bajo-

Pero cuando el pequeño observó bien se encontraba solo pues la joven exterminadora se había retirado del lugar muy molesta, apretando sus dientes se había montado sobre su mascota Kirara quien emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno, aquel monje terminaba por siempre sacarla de quicio y ahora se sentía descompuesta para quedarse la inseguridad y el nerviosismo rara vez se apoderaban de la joven pero ahora era un caso especial, por lo que decidió retirarse del lugar e ir por Kohaku con o sin ayuda de Inuyasha, pocas veces la pelioscura actuaba de esa forma sin embargo solo su excelencia o incluso la insensibilidad del Hanyou lograban sacar ese lado de ella.

En ese mismo momento las sombras daban un paso hacia delante dando lugar a las malas intenciones, en el cielo aprovechando la luz de la luna, oculto bajo los sombrajes pantanosos de lo que parecían ser nubes tormentosas, se encontraba un pequeño youkai...Aleteaba tan rápido como podía emitiendo un suave zumbido, dirigiéndose a lo más profundo de las montañas donde yacía oculto un gran palacio de roble, sus fuentes eran colosales, tan grandes que al pequeño youkai le tomó un rato sobrevolarlas a todas, el ambiente era putrefacto, el aroma a cadáveres echados a perder inundaban las cercanías, el cielo en aquel lugar se tornaba oscuro envolviendo un aire pesado que dejaría paralizado a cualquier monje o sacerdotisa experimentados en el campo de la demonología, parecía ser la morada de algún señor feudal muy bien ubicado económicamente pero dada la situación las personas que allí residían ya no existían.

El pequeño animal se adentró al lugar y se dirigió a la más recóndita habitación escondida por las sombras de un largo y estrecho pasillo donde se escuchaba el viento haciendo rechinar las viejas maderas astilladas del lugar, manchas de salpicaduras carmesí de lo que parecía ser una sustancia pegajosa y densa decoraban las paredes y suelo, el castillo no profería sonido alguno y las presencias revoloteaban por doquier, algo o alguien había entrado al lugar dejando un escenario sumamente vomitivo las personas parecían a ver sido aventadas contra las paredes y techo para luego ser arrastrados por aquel mismo pasillo hasta perderse en su profundidad.

El animalesco aleteó hasta la habitación donde habitaba el cuerpo de un ser alto sumamente flaco y de piel muy clara con beleces de tonos azules, una piel muerta y rancia, se encontraba embutido en un rincón llevándose un trozo de pezón fresco que había trozado del cuerpo joven de una pequeña niña que aún emitían sollozos ahogados en el suelo del lugar parecía ser que a la criatura le gustaban las mujeres jóvenes y se las engullía vivas, pero al escuchar al pequeño ser aletear por el pasillo acercándose cada vez más terminó por romper el cuello de la jovencita y callar aquella melodía despreciable que lo deleitaba, entonces recibió al pequeño ser en uno de sus dedos para que se posara.

Dime pequeña abeja... ¿Naraku tiene algo nuevo para mi? -carraspeó en tonos bajos, típicos de los depredadores nocturnos, no emitir sonido alguno y si lo hacen que sea casi imperceptible-

Sin más el ser prestó atención a lo que parecía ser un zumbido muy suave y asentía con la cabeza como si entendiera lo que este insecto le decía, esbozó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando al descubierto sus enormes dientes afilados y como si fuese poco dejaba ver como la carne sangrienta se le escapaba con una tenebrosa carcajada, en un ágil movimiento comenzó a quebrar sus propios huesos logrando de alguna manera modelar su gigantesco cuerpo, haciendo crecer un sedoso, largo y negro cabello como la noche misma, moduló su voz y torneó su figura empequeñeciendo su tamaño y suavizando sus rasgos , su blanco eran principalmente las mujeres jóvenes y las niñas, por lo que una morocha fuerte y decidida era un banquete que lo extasiaría sin duda alguna, al terminar se aventó al bosque de manera sumamente ligera acompañado por los insectos del malvado Naraku.

Ahora tenía la forma del pequeño exterminador y fue en busca de su "hermana" modelando su voz a cada embestida hacia delante arrastrando su nauseabundo cuerpo por encima de las rocas y árboles, dejando atrás un rastro putrefacto de carne y sangre a su paso, dirigió su mirada a los insectos y agregó...

_Díganle a Naraku que si completo este trabajo también pediré una recompensa más jugosa...-Sin más los animalescos se dispersaron y se fueron, dejándolo trabajar-

La joven exterminadora se había montado sobre su compañera youkai para poder desaparecer del lugar lo más rápido posible estaba cansada de las insensibilidades de todo el mundo o eso sentía ella por lo que sobre voló el bosque en esa fría noche olvidando por completo que las veladas tan solitarias y frías atraían a seres extraños más aun cuando los demonios lograban olfatear el aroma de los sentimientos de jóvenes mujeres que han perdido algo importante en sus vidas o no pueden vivir tranquilamente

_Ese monje es un... ¡Ash! De nada sirve seguir pensando en él, ahora solo quiero encontrar a Kohaku... Solo debe importarme lo que pase con él ¡Ese monje puede ir con cualquier campesina que encuentre no me importa! -Refunfuñó molesta, hablando consigo misma-

No era parte de su personalidad ser descuidada, se mantenía alerta a pesar de que en sus ojos podía verse claramente el pesar al recordar a su pequeño hermano, a medida que avanzaba pudo divisar una silueta a lo lejos que se movía muy a prisa y de manera irracional, solo podían representar una cosa...Cuando hay youkais carroñeros por la zona significa que han habido muchos asesinatos-

_Kirara... Baja despacio, no tenemos que dejar que nos vean -Susurró al oído de su fiel compañera-

Y así fue como la gata comenzó a descender de forma lenta y cautelosa hasta el suelo para acompañar a su dueña a echar un vistazo al lugar, después de todo eran exterminadores, su trabajo era mantener controlados a ese tipo de seres, cuando logró estar lo suficientemente cerca pero en un margen seguro pudo ver a un pequeño niño caminando al rededor de un tumulto de cadáveres de lo que parecían ser jóvenes de la aldea del norte, estos se caracterizaban por ser hombres grande y fornidos con cuerpos robustos y sin duda esos cadáveres coincidían.

_Ese Youkai debe ser el que está raptándose a las jovencitas... Entonces era esto lo que hacía con sus cuerpos... Maldito, no se lo perdonaré -En un salto, la joven exterminadora hizo ver su fuerte presencia- ¡Andando Kirara!

-Cuando la pelinegra decidió atacar se encontró con el rostro familiar que mas temía ver en esta situación _¿Kohaku?_ Dijo para sus adentros, ¿Acaso él había estado robando a las jovencitas aldeanas? … Una distracción en la batalla puede costarte la vida y al titubear solo un segundo el animal ya se encontraba sobre ella abriendo nuevamente la herida que hace tanto tiempo ocasiono uno de sus recuerdos mas dolorosos-

Llámalo...Llama a Kohaku... Dile que te duele

Repetía el demonio a medida que adentraba una especie Os de hueso hueco que salía de su extremidad derecha, cada vez presionaba con más fuerza el punzante objeto en el cuerpo de la morocha-

_¡KYA! ¡Ngh! -El dolor era profundo, presionaba en heridas tantos físicas como espirituales, millones de imágenes transitaron su mente en borrosos recuerdos que marcaron el destino de su clan y el de su familia- ¿A... A Ko...Haku?

¡LLÁMALO AHORA! -Tras aquello el demonio adentró de tal forma la Os en el pecho ajeno que hizo abatir su cuerpo y quebrar sus huesos, tanto fue el dolor que la exterminadora gritó tan fuerte como pudo, la ayuda de su querida amiga Kirara era inútil ya que estaba siendo atacada por muchos youkai a la vez y a pesar de que los intentos de la gata por precipitarse contra el demonio eran ferbecietes estaba siendo cruelmente devorada de a poco por los carroñeros.

Dicen que los seres humanos tienen un sexto sentido que les permite estar en el lugar exacto en el momento exacto, el pequeño exterminador se encontraba por el área ya que había escuchado rumores que lo llevaron hasta el lugar, rumores sobre una serie de muertes posiblemente provocadas por un yokai poderoso, ahora mismo se encontraba explorando el área cuando tuvo un presentimiento horrible una especie de escalofrío que paseó por toda su columna vertebral haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

_...algo le paso a mi hermana. -Dijo de manera temblorosa para si mismo-

Aquella sensación no era nada raro, debido al gran lazo que tenía con la exterminadora de largos cabellos por lo que de inmediato dejo su búsqueda y siguió su instinto adentrándose en el bosque. A medida que profundizaba el camino comenzó a sentir un aroma nauseabundo, él conocía a la perfección este tipo de olores, por lo que se colocó su mascarilla, donde hay aromas tan fuertes es por que hay cuerpos disolviéndose en venenos o ácidos, un dato que había obtenido cuando estuvo bajo el control del despreciable Naraku.

_¡Hermana! ¡Ya voy! -Repetía con decisión en su mente, como si estuviese dándole fuerzas de alguna manera-

A medida que se adentraba cada vez más la desesperación y la angustia se apoderaban de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo su mente repasaba las enseñanzas que había obtenido de su padre _Nunca hay que bajar la guardia, los demonios suelen usar a las personas y sus debilidades para atraer a sus presas.

Corría a toda velocidad para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su joven hermana, debía salvarla a toda costa, haciendo a un lado con fuerza los frondosos arbustos que estorbaban su camino logró observar que alguien con su misma apariencia estaba hiriendo peligrosamente a su hermana y la escena de fondo no era mas tranquilizadora pues la pobre Kirara estaba siendo abrumada por varios yokai que la atacaban a la vez, salir ahora no era la mejor opción, si quería ayudarlas debía ser cauteloso, sin duda no podría él solo con tal cantidad de demonios, pero los carroñeros no eran el problema, el verdadero obstáculo era el que había adoptado su apariencia, intentaba pensar rápido pues su escondite entre los arbustos no dudaría mucho, ya que lo terminarían encontrando, el olfato de los monstruos suele ser muy agudo.

Sin mucho tiempo para idear un plan detallado, decide utilizar un señuelo, unas pequeñas castañas que le había obsequiado el pequeño de Shippou serían una gran distracción en ese momento, aplicó un poco de presión sobre estas y activando el sello las aventó con fuerza dejando que la magia ilusoria del pequeño zorro hiciera lo suyo. Se transformaron en bellas aldeanas que corrieron velozmente hacia las afueras del bosque atrayendo a los youkais más débiles casi en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto al más poderoso de ellos quien como era de esperarse no calló en el truco.

_SUELTALA! -Grito con suma molestia el menor mientras se aventaba sobre el espectro para intentar inmovilizar el brazo que empuñaba el arma que irónicamente era similar a la suya.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías podía divizarse la figura cansada de un joven monje quien había estado caminando sin rumbo intentando encontrar la famosa aldea que contaba leyendas sin embargo no había podido dar con ella, por lo que resignado decidió volver donde sus compañeros pero no encontró a nadie, camino por los alrededores sin tener éxito alguno, al parecer las cosas estaban sucediendo mas rápido de lo que éste había imaginado, luego de unos minutos se escuchó a lo lejos un grito de dolor, él conocía a la perfección esa dulce semblante de voz.

_¿Sango?- Algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, no dudó ni un segundo en correr lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el lugar guiado por el sonido que emitió la exterminadora _¿Q-Que habrá pasado?!, tiene que ser algo muy fuerte para que ella sea lastimada de gravedad, seguro esto es obra de Naraku de alguna forma...

-Tras correr unos minutos se vio con un escenario algo perturbador, un ser idéntico a Kohaku y varios Yokai peleando contra el auténtico hermano de la exterminadora y ella yacía en el suelo con una herida profunda, se acercó rápidamente a socorrerla-

—Sango, esa herida que tienes es profunda, ya estoy aquí y te ayudaré a ti y a tu hermano, no me preocupes de esa manera, una cosa es no verte por un rato y otra diferente es no verte jamás. -Reincorporó su vista y se posó al lado de Kohaku para intentar acabar con los enemigos presentes-

—Has llegado antes que yo, te lo agradezco Kohaku...Parece ser que esto es obra de Naraku.

-La joven exterminadora había sido socorrida tan velozmente por su pequeño hermano y su pareja que las palabras de agradecimiento serían muy vagas para hacerles saber lo feliz que estaba de verlos, intentó reincorporarse sin embargo la herida era tan profunda que no paraba de borbotar en florecimiento desde el interior de su cuerpo la sangre, que poco a poco escurría fuera de ella, haciendo que tanto su pecho como la fina vestimenta de su excelencia quedaran comprometidas-

_¡Ngh!... Si... Esto... Continua moriré... -Profetizó unas débiles palabras que terminaban por quitarle lo poco y nada de energía que le quedaba-

Debían pensar en algo rápido, los youkai comenzaban a posarse en las copas de los arboles e incrementaban su numero a medida que pasaba mas tiempo. Sin duda ese youkai no era normal, tenía la extraña habilidad de transformarse en las personas y de copiar sus armas y técnicas, derrotarlo no sería nada sencillo sin mencionar que no estaban en la mejor posición para defenderse o atacar después de todo la pobre Kirara estaba ya demasiado cansada para pelear

¡Lo sabía... Sabia que vendrías si lastimaba a tu linda hermanita Kohaku

_Es verdad ese demonio hizo que llamara a Kohaku ¿Acaso Naraku está tras mi hermano? ¿Quiere matarlo? ¡No...No se lo permitiré! ¡Primero me verán muerta antes de tocar a Kohaku!- La joven exterminadora se encontraba ya al borde del colapso no les quedaba mas opción que escapar, su excelencia podría ser una buena opción al momento de enfrentarlos pero con el panal de abejas activo el revoloteante zumbido que comenzaba a escucharse por todo el lugar era insoportable, si llegara a usar su Kazaana las abejas lo matarían, Naraku siempre sabía como acorralarlos.

_¡Exce...Lencia... Kohaku... Debemos Huir!

¿Piensan huir? ¿creen que será tan fácil?, Estas media muerta exterminadora y ellos son pan comido para mí, sin el Hanyou aquí no tienen oportunidad - Reía a cada palabra saboreando con paciencia su ventaja.

-Solo les quedaba una opción utilizar todas las bombas de humo que tenían Kohaku y ella para hacer una gran distracción aun que no durara por mucho almenos les daría tiempo para intentar escabullirse de los insectos y así poder utilizar el kazaana para escapar sin que los sigan-

_¡Kohaku ya sabes que hacer... Papá siempre nos entrenó ...para esta situación es mejor...ngh... no enfrentarse al ejército!

Mientras el monje y el exterminador acababan con tantos yokai como podían, sin embargo no parecían tener fin aniquilaban tantos como podían, varios al mismo tiempo incluso pero estos no dejaban de llegar. Las cosas se pusieron un tanto difíciles cuando comenzaron a integrarse yokai grandes y pesados a la batalla, pero no era nada que el menor de los exterminadores no pudiera manejar, dio un gran salto haciendo una pirueta para lograr caer sobre la cabeza de uno de los enormes monstruos y así amarrar su cadena al rededor del cuello para después saltar a otro repitiendo la acción. Acto seguido jalo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo uso de la gravedad y de ese modo derribo a ambos, para después cortarlos por la mitad con su poderosa Oz.

Aun que su victoria duro poco ya que al fondo se veían muchos más enemigos y eso era algo que no podrían manejar en esa situación mucho menos con la herida que su hermana había sufrido.

_Excelencia... Mi hermana tiene razón usted cárguela y yo me encargo del resto, kirara prepárate para correr! -Dicho esto el joven pelinegro tomó todas sus bombas de humo y se preparó para salir todos juntos de ahí.

_AHORA! -Dio la orden y el monje se preparó con suma velocidad-

El pelinegro lanzó todas las bombas de humo al mismo tiempo esperando que eso fuese suficiente para aturdir a todos o al menos a la gran mayoría de los yokai y así poder huir y tratar la herida de la mayor, aprovechando la confusión su excelencia se montó sobre la gata para poder absorber tantos Youkais como le fuera posible, claramente era una enorme cantidad de energía maligna y aun que esta estrategia comprometia peligrosamente su salud la adrenalina que corría ferbeciente entre sus venas inundando su cuerpo no le permitían sentir dolor alguno, su "mujer" necesitaba de él y soportar ese dolor no era nada con tener que enfrentar una vida sin volver a apreciar su rostro y su sonrisa por las mañanas.

_¡KAZAANA! -Giró con fuerza su rosario y desencadeno el caos, los árboles, la tierra y hasta las mismísimas nubes tormentosas eran absorbidas, poco a poco el escenario iba despejándose hasta que un punzante dolor recorrió su brazo desde la palma hasta la cintura entumeciendo por completo sus músculos _Ngh!...


End file.
